


aw, sorry

by kalkiesoo



Series: you? outrun me? [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jett (VALORANT) Swears A Lot, Multi, Swearing, That needs to be an official tag, my take on valorant's lore, no beta we die like men, pre-game, super vague, you? outrun me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkiesoo/pseuds/kalkiesoo
Summary: before first light, came the rise of venice, and before even that, radiant was introduced to the world and radiants came to be.before venice, the world was peaceful, though in the year 2049, everything fell apart and the world changed.venice was merely the beginning of a series of events that triggered first light.
Series: you? outrun me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue. ascent

# P R O L O G U E

_❝aw, sorry pretty boy!❞_

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

**???//2052**

The place was still, silent. Amongst the floating rocks was a rift, black and blue and pulsing with energy, as if it was in use, like someone had gone through it before.

A hooded figure emerges from the rift, lithe and swift, the figure pulls her hood down, revealing short white hair and striking blue eyes that was accompanied by a smirk full of confidence.

"I take it your mission was a success, Agent 10." A masculine and gruff voice says, the statement directed to the woman.

'Agent 10' merely chuckles, her eyes glinting with pride, "Of course, Sarge. Who do you think I am?"

The 'Sarge' merely huffs, "Get back to headquarters, Agent 7 is waiting for you."

"Roger roger." Is the mocking reply that follows.

**VENICE // ITALY // 2049**

Phoenix stares up at the now floating city of Venice, Which he was pretty sure _wasn't_ floating before.

_So... About the package._

The package! Surely it was the package that did this. Or the radiant that he had fought with. Venice had risen to the sky, had ascended. The wind radiant must be at fault here!

_"Phoenix? Phoenix come in."_

He almost winces, Sage did not sound like a happy agent. He was almost certain that he would be getting another lecture once he returned to headquarters.

He fiddled with his earpiece for a moment before replying, "I'm here, Sage."

_"What happened?"_

Phoenix sighed, hesitant to admit that he had been outsmarted and outmatched by his adversary, "Well.. The hostile managed to get the drop on me."

 _"What!?"_ He winces as he hears Sage's slightly accented voice in his ear, nearly a deafening sound, _"What about the hostile?"_

He looks back at the floating city, and replies, "I'm pretty sure she planted... Whatever it is she was trying to plant."

_"Why? What happened?"_

"Venice is floating, Sage, And I know that's not normal."

The comm fell silent.

"...Sage? You still there?"

Phoenix moved closer to the floating city, trying to see if the wind radiant was still there.

The comm in his ear crackles to life, and once again, Sage was heard. _"Phoenix. Head back to headquarters immediately for a debrief."_ It was calmly spoken, almost eerie.

Phoenix, not in the mood to argue with a too calm for his own liking Sage, merely replies an affirmative before heading back to headquarters.'

He had a feeling that they would have a lot to talk about.

**VALORANT HEADQUARTERS // 2049**

Phoenix enters headquarters and is almost shocked to see everyone there.

Viper and Skye, who were supposed to be on a mission, were arguing pretty heatedly, something must have gone terribly wrong in their mission then.

He spots Omen and Sova observing the two of them, Sova is the first to spot him, but does not say anything and merely nods in acknowledgement.

In the couch, Killjoy is seen tinkering with one of Cypher's cameras, with Cypher hovering over her, worriedly glancing st his camera.

Sage and Brimstone were conversing in hushed tones in front of the door to the meeting room, He neared them, to try and eavesdrop on their conversation, but Brimstone spots him before he could do so.

"Phoenix. Glad your back," Brimstone approaches him, "Now, If you don't mind, I need an explanation on what the hell happened out there soldier."

By now, all conversation had stopped and everyone's attention had been directed to him, and while he loved attention, he did not love this kind of attention.

"Does everyone know that I flubbed the mission?" Phoenix complains.

"Of course, mate." Skye replies, entering the meeting room, she was quickly followed by Viper, Omen, and Sova, who raises an eyebrow at his question.

"Come on!" Killjoy exclaims, handing the camera back to Cypher, "How'd you even mess the mission up?"

As she and Cypher entered the meeting room, he directed a glare at her, causing Sage to sigh.

"Phoenix, just tell us what happened." Sage said as she and Brimstone entered the meeting room, with him following close by.

He glances at all their faces and hesitates, "Well... I was sent there because of suspicious activity, right?"

"Yes," Sova says, "Another rift."

Phoenix nods, "Yeah! When I got there, some hooded figure had come out of the rift and was trying to plant something on the ground," He shrugs, "So naturally, I tried to stop her."

"Let me guess," Killjoy asks, "She runs off?" Her tone was as if she already knew the answer.

Another nod. "I chased her down, of course. But she was fast, and a wind radiant." He smirks, "I actually managed to corner her, y'know."

Sage huffs, "That must be when I lost contact with you then, I told you _not_ to push."

Phoenix looks away, embarrassed.

"It looks to me, like It's all your fault." Viper says, arms crossed.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the hostile!" He argues, defending himself.

Viper scoffs, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have pushed in, after all, you underestimated the hostile."

Brimstone sighs, "What did the hostile even look like?" He asks, trying to get as much information as he could. Cypher looked intrigued and listened in.

"She's got white hair!" He sputtered out, "About my height, slim, and spoke in a language I didn't know."

"White hair?" Omen asks, speaking for the first time, "That's rare, makes it easier for us to find her."

Phoenix halts, "We're gonna be looking for her?" He asks, unbelieving, turning to the side to look at Cypher, already in the midst of trying to find her. "Are we interrogating her?"

Brimstone nods, "And to recruit her as well, if possible."

Sage seemed to be deep in thought, "I agree, If we can recruit her, we must try."

"She shot me!" Phoenix argues.

Viper rolls her eyes, "We all want to shoot you."

He glares at her, "She made Venice rise, remember?"

"Then she'll fit in greatly!" Skye cheerfully says.

"She's hostile, dangerous and is quite possibly already the enemy!"

"But, if we manage to recruit her," He looks at Sage, who had spoken, "She can become a valuable asset to us."

Phoenix didn't look too happy with that.

"If she does not wish to join us," Sova interjects, "Then we must silence her."

Valorant was a well-kept secret, no one could know about them.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Aha! I found her." Cypher announces, projecting a hologram of a teenaged girl, "And here's her file."

Phoenix stared at the hologram, "That's must be outdated, she looks baby-faced in that picture."

"No, It's definitely up-to-date." Killjoy says, rifling through the pages of her file.

Cypher enlarged the projection of both the hologram of the girl and her file.

／—————–––––––—＼

_**NAME: MIN HA-NEUL  
** AGE: SIXTEEN  
GENDER: FEMALE  
BIRTHPLACE: SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
STATUS: MISSING, PRESUMED DEAD _

＼–––––——————––／

"Missing?" Skye asks, "Unless Phoenix got beat up by a ghost, she's clearly not missing or dead."

Cypher shrugs, "That is what it says in her file."

"Says here she went missing after a horrible hurricane occurred in Insa-dong, located in Seoul." Viper reads out, "She and her entire family are said to have been killed during it, but her body wasn't found."

"What are the bets that she caused the hurricane?" Sova asks.

"Pretty high." Phoenix mumbles, "Could be an accident though."

"She seems a bit too young to be crossing rifts and holding guns." Brimstone muttered, and everyone was reminded of the fact that Brimstone was a father.

Sage huffs, "So, What are we going to do now?"

They all shifted their attention to the projected photograph of the girl, of how young she looked.

Phoenix shrugs, "Find her, I guess."

"Cypher. Can you find her?" Brimstone asks.

Cypher's lips quirked up, "Of course I can."

**??? // 2052**

"How did the mission go, Whoosh?" A bright, peppy, accented voice exclaims.

The previously hooded figure smiles, "It went well, Izzie, Where's 7?"

"In the medbay with Vampire. Last I heard, they were in the middle of an argument."

She scoffs, "Of course they are."

'Izzie' chuckles, "You're heading there, aren't ya?"

A nod.

"Good luck then!"

'Whoosh' shakes her head and stalks off in the direction of the medbay.

As she leaves, 'Izzie' speaks, eyes trained at her retreating figure.

"I can't wait for you to run circles around both of them-"

A smile.

"-Jett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah.. this is my take on valorant's lore haha, it's all super vague and stuff but i promise that everything has an explanation i swear.
> 
> also the 2052 part be like me avoiding using names.
> 
> i know yall are gonna ask, "wheres reyna?" "raze aint here where she be?" "breach is missing wheres he" and im just gonna say, jett is agent 10, and she clealry hasnt joined valorant yet, so reyna, (11), raze, (12) and breach, (13) cant have joined yet.
> 
> im considering skye as agent 8 yes.
> 
> this is happening immediately after the duelists cinematic (2049)
> 
> if they seem ooc im very sorry lol
> 
> in my timeline, the valorant game is set in 2052, so in 2049, theyre all three years younger than they should be in game, like for example, jett is nineteen in game so shes sixteen here, phoenix is twenty, so he's seventeen and so on so forth.
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> -karina


	2. i. split

# O N E

_❝split? ah... they don't know the meaning of that word.❞_

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

**VALORANT HEADQUARTERS // 2049**

Sage glanced over at Cypher, "Where is she currently?"

Cypher narrowed his eyes, "She's currently located in Shibuya City in Tokyo, Japan."

Phoenix raises an eyebrow, "Japan? What would she be doing there?"

"Probably to get away from South Korea, she did cause a hurricane there, remember?" Viper said.

"Yeah, maybe." Killjoy snarked, causing Viper to glare at her.

Cypher projected the map of Shibuya City for everyone to see.

He points at one of the many buildings- apartment complexes, that Shibuya City had, "There, she lives there."

Brimstone furrows his eyebrows and points at another building nearby, "She lives near one of Kingdom's buildings, we need to be careful when confronting her near her home."

"So, who's going?" Skye asks.

"She's a wind radiant right? So we should expect her to be swift and nimble, and since she has already proved herself of killing an agent, albeit, an _incompetent_ one, Sage's heals and slow orbs might come in handy." Viper says, glancing at their healer.

_(In the background, Phoenix is raging at the insult that Viper had directed at him.)_

Sage nods, thankful for the compliment, glancing at the other agents, she adds, "Cypher, Omen, Sova, Phoenix and Skye might attract too much attention, and we aren't exploring lethal options right now so Viper is out of the question."

Brimstone glances at Sage, "That settles it then, Killjoy, Sage and I will be heading to Shibuya City, comm control is given to-"

"Wait, hold up." Phoenix interrupts, "I'm the only one who has experience fighting her, you should let me come!"

Sage glances at Brimstone and subtly gestures at Phoenix, as if to say, _He's all yours_.

Brimstone grunts, "Fine, Phoenix, you can accompany us." He sounded so reluctant to have him there.

Phoenix cheered and raised his fist up in the air.

Brimstone already regretted letting him join.

He glanced over at Cypher, "Cypher, you're in comm control," He shifts his attention on Viper, "Viper, you're in charge while I'm gone."

He glances over at Killjoy, Sage and Phoenix, "Now, let's get moving, soldiers."

As the four of them follow Brimstone out of HQ, Killjoy groans.

"Oh, I hate it when he calls us soldiers."

**SHIBUYA CITY // TOKYO // JAPAN // 2049**

A hooded figure stares at one of the large screens showing recent news, gripping her hood tightly.

She ignores the whispers around her and keeps her eyes glued at the screen, not believing what she was hearing or seeing.

_"...According to some witnesses, a wind radiant with white hair may be the cause for the Rise of Venice. Be on the lookout, wanted posters will soon be made, the delay is due to the lack of information of how the wind radiant looks like. Do not be afraid to bring the wind radiant to justice for what happened in Venice."_

She pulls her hood down closer to her, because it _can't_ be true. She's never even been to Venice!

The whispers get louder.

"-Knew we shouldn't have trusted those radiants!"

"-Are _dangerous_ and-"

" _Why_ would she-"

"- _Kingdom_ was right!"

She recoils from the whispering crowd and starts walking away, trying not to draw attention to herself.

How could it be? Was someone trying to frame her for something? No, impossible. No one even knew she was alive, at least, not after that disastrous hurricane in Insa-dong.

_("It was an accident! I swear it was an accident!")_

Her eyes hardened, determined to find out why she had been mentioned on the news and why they seemed to think that she did something on Venice.

She looks up at one of the windows of one of the shops and stares at her reflection.

Stares at someone who used to be a carefree little girl, happy and _free_ , but had now hardened and changed due to the consequences of life. _Her life-a_ radiant _'s life_.

She should smile, to alleviate the pressure. But she doesn't

Min Ha-neul would have smiled, but _Jett_ , Jett only stares.

**??? // 2052**

Jett opens the door and finds the medbay a mess.

"You here to watch the catfight as well, Hawk?"

She turns to the side and glances at a man with two robotic arms- Agent 13.

She huffs, "I'm here to get myself healed." She corrects, "Mind breaking up their argument?" She asks, gesturing towards their not-so-gentle healer and their resident soul-eater.

Agent 13 shrugs, "Sure thing, Hawk."

Jett watches as 13 approaches the arguing duo, She watches him say something to the mexican, and watches as the older woman follows him out of the medbay.

Agent 7 glances at her and lets out a tired sigh, "I'm sorry about that Jett, Delilah always finds a way to enrage me."

"It's fine." Jett says.

7 glances at her worriedly, "Sarge said you got injured, let me look."

"It's just a scratch! Just hover one of your heal orbs and be done with it!"

The healer glares at her and Jett relents.

**SHIBUYA CITY // TOKYO // JAPAN // 2049**

"Cypher, we're here." Sage says, "Do you have any leads on where the wind radiant might be?"

The comm fizzled to life and they hear Cypher's voice, "I've looked through all of the cameras in the city and a person matching her profile has been seen near the outskirts of the city."

"The outskirts?" Killjoy asks, "What would she be doing there?"

Phoenix shrugs, "Who cares? Let's just go get her!"

Brimstone sighs, he is so tired.

"I'll send you the coordinates." Cypher says, transmitting the coordinates to Brimstone's phone.

Brimstone grabs his phone from his pocket, but before he could look at it, Killjoy snatches it from his hands and opened it herself.

"Kid!"

Honestly. It was like the kid thought he was incompetent with any type of technology.

As soon as she passed the coordinates to her phone, she gave Brimstone back his.

"Sorry Brim." She says, not sounding apologetic at all.

He only sighs, Brimstone always had a soft spot for her. "It's fine, kid. Just tell me you know where the coordinates takes us."

She nods. "Follow me!"

They walked for a few minutes, following Killjoy's lead, they watched as their surroundings transitioned from bright buildings and crowded streets to faded colors and empty streets.

"This must be city outskirts." Sage murmurs.

Phoenix looks around and his eyes fall on a hooded figure with white hair, and he glares, "And that's the hostile!"

He was about to approach her when Brimstone held him back, "Phoenix, don't scare her off." He orders.

Phoenix looks away, "Fine."

"Sage, Killjoy." The two women turn to look at Brimstone when their names are mentioned, "You two go talk her, If things go south, Phoenix and I'll be there as back-up." He tells them.

Sage nods, "Very well." Then proceeds to drag Killjoy towards the wind radiant.

Brimstone glances at Phoenix. "You take the left and I'll take the right, remember to act _natural_ and don't agitate her." He warns.

Phoenix only nods before walking towards one of the abandoned shops to the left of them, with Brimstone doing the same to the right.

Jett notices Killjoy and Sage approach her and she checks to make sure that her hood covered most of her hair.

Ever since the news earlier, she had tried to hide away from the people, not wanting to be caught for a crime that she didn't even commit.

"Hey!" She turns around and glances at the woman who had spoken, "My name is Shia, and this is my cousin, Kate."

Her _supposed_ cousin 'Kate', who was wearing a bright yellow jacket and green beanie, looked at her incredulously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh."

'Shia' smiles, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." She retorts back.

'Shia' falters, and 'Kate' picks up the slack.

"We asked you first."

Jett is almost taken aback by 'Kate's' german accent, so different from 'Shia's' chinese one, which only further solidifies her belief that they aren't really cousins, and it just makes her more curious as to who they really are.

"Well, I asked you second!"

'Shia' sighs, looking really done about everything, "Look-"

"Who are you guys, really?" Jett blurts out, impulsive as ever.

Both of them freeze.

Jett takes that as a sign to continue, "I know you guys probably aren't cousins, judging by the accents, so that means that your names are probably fake as well, and that you guys are definitely hiding something."

'Kate' is the first to reply, "Well, we could say the same about you, Min Ha-neul."

Jett halts, then in a millisecond, she grabs 'Shia' by the arm and pulls out one of her kunai knives, swiftly aiming it towards the older woman's neck.

"Sage!"

_(She had almost forgotten how her name sounded like, how the melodious letters of Min Ha-neul connected and formed her name.)_

She forces herself to glance at the person she was currently holding hostage, "Sage, huh?" She says, "So you _were_ lying."

The newly dubbed Sage- _(What if they're still lying-)_ looks at her calmly, and Jett almost resents the calmness in those eyes.

She glances at 'Kate' and asks, "So, what's your real name?" She prods the knife closer to Sage's neck, "Tell me or I kill her."

_(She's lying- her hands are shaking. She has never killed before._

_At least, not on purpose.)_

"Killjoy." She says, "My name is Killjoy."

If she were a different person, she would laugh, would raise her eyebrow and ask- _Did you really expect that I'd believe that?_

But she too, had replaced her old name, she too, was pretending that the person she used to be did not exist.

She understands.

Her eyes soften, and her grip goes slack, she lets go of Sage and-

"Let go of her or I shoot you!" A loud, almost cocky, voice says.

Jett lets go and jerks back, staring at a new man, he seemed to be staring at her with such intense hatred that she had no choice but to look away.

"Phoenix, stand down!"

She looks at another man, dressed like a soldier from war and comes to a startling realization.

She is surrounded. Cornered.

They seemed like they all knew each other. She was outnumbered, possibly outmatched, and they all knew her real name, they knew who she used to be, who she tried to erase.

Her heartbeat got louder.

Were they going to turn her in to the police for whatever happened at Venice? For a crime that she didn't even commit?

"What are we waiting for, Brimstone?" Phoenix asks, "We have her right here."

Brimstone- _must be their leader_ , sighs.

Sage looks at Jett and asks, "Just tell us what happened at Venice."

She scowls, "Nothing happened!"

Phoenix scoffs, "Doubtful."

She glares at him.

Brimstone, polite as ever, says, "Miss Ha-neul, you-"

"My name is Jett."

Killjoy's eyes widened, and she is reminded of the time that she had chosen Killjoy as her new name.

_(Brimstone looks at her, "Welcome back, Adelaide. Did you find your mother?"_

_She looks at him with tearful eyes, with weary eyes and says-_

_"My name is Killjoy.")_

Phoenix scoffs, "Yeah- no it's not."

Jett glares at him, "Yes it is."

"You must be lying about your name, just like how you're lying about Venice!" He moves closer towards her.

"I wasn't involved at Venice!" She insisted.

A scoff, "Yeah right."

Jett snaps.

"Talk shit, get hit, asshole!" She says, decking Phoenix in the chest and then dashing away, probably making a run for it.

Phoenix doubles over in pain and Killjoy almost laughs.

"Guess she got the hit on you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is longer than i expected.
> 
> anyways- notes.
> 
> first off, the case of skye being agent 14 rather than 8, if youve read auf wiedersehen, then youd know that id already adressed it there, but ill adress it here as well.
> 
> i cant delete skye from the story because wed be missing an agent 8, so im keeping her here until we do get an agent 8, ill just be limiting her involvement so we can easily replace all the agents and then ill add her back as agent 14.
> 
> next up, names- i will be giving the agents with no canon names, names. (like killjoy being adelaide and jett being min ha-neul) ill change them when they get canon names.
> 
> shia is not sage's name btw, its just a cover.
> 
> next is personalities. they may seem really out of character compared to their ingame personalities and heres my reason for that- this is set 3 years before the game. the 2052 personalities are gonna be a lot more closer to the ingame personalities compared to the 2049 ones.
> 
> and uh, i guess this is it?
> 
> thanks for reading and i appreciate all the comments and kudos  
> -karina


End file.
